recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Asnow89/Battle of the Fantasy Foods- Round ONE
Round one is CLOSED. Please go on to Round Two to vote for your favorites! *Lembas and Popbacon won with 335 and 315 votes *Poffin and Sweetroll won with 267 and 445 votes *Rainbow Confetti and Senzu Beans won with 245 and 352 votes *Lamb Stew with Dried Plums and Direwolf Bread Scone won with 275 and 170 votes *Bacon Pancakes and Portal Cake won with 395 votes and 235 votes *Mississippi Queen and Flamey-Os Instant Noodles with 136 and 353 votes *Ambrosia and Juggernog won with 335 and 123 votes *Krabby Patty and Chu Jelly won with 628 and 134 votes *Nuka Cola and Jeez-Its wont with 461 and 194 votes *Chili Dog and Smile Dip won with 179 and 498 votes *Golden Apple and Butterbeer won with 390 and 215 votes *Sea Salt Ice Cream and Ichiraku Ramen won with 294 and 203 votes *Cluckin' Bell Chicken and Devil Donuts won with 145 and 327 votes *Oversize Economy Chocolate Pudding and Greedy Milk won with 240 and 841 votes *Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom and May Parker's Wheatcakes won with 250 and 208 votes *Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs and Fish Fingers and Custard won with 388 and 149 votes Round One Who's ready for this year's BATTLE OF THE FANTASY FOODS? We had a fantastic submission round with hundreds of entries. We gave two entries to communities who rallied and submitted the most foods. Remember, encourage your community to vote for your food so that you can move on to the next round. The top two winners in each of the following polls will move on to round two on August 25. Presenting, the competitors for round ONE of the bracket tournament! Rainbowfruit-toriko.PNG|Rainbow Fruit (Toriko)|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Fruit_of_Rainbow Lembas-LOTR.jpg|Lembas (Lord of the Rings)|link=http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Lembas Confectionary tree-toriko.JPG|Confectionery Tree (Toriko)|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Confectionery_Tree Popbacon.jpg|Popbacon (Robot and Monster)|link=http://robotandmonster.wikia.com/wiki/Popbacon Which fantasy food is your favorite? Rainbow Fruit Lembas Confectionery Tree Popbacon DevilFruit-onepiece.png|Devil Fruit (One Piece)|link=http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Fruit Mice Krispies-MoshiMonsters.png|Mice Krispies (Moshi Monsters)|link=http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Mice_Krispies Poffin-pokemon.png|Poffin (Pokemon)|link=http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Poffin SweetRoll-elderscrolls.png|Sweetroll (Elderscrolls)|link=http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Sweetroll_(Skyrim) Which fantasy food is your favorite? Devil Fruit Mice Krispies Poffin Sweetroll Rainbowconfetti.jpg|Rainbow Confetti (Breadwinners)|link=http://breadwinners.wikia.com/wiki/Bread Fishdogs- Club Penguin.png|Fish Dogs (Club Penguin)|link=http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Fish_Dog Senzubeans-dragonballZ.png|Senzu Beans (Dragon Ball)|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Senzu_Bean Redwall.jpg|Deeper'n'Ever Turnip'n'Tater'n'Beetroot Pie (Redwall)|link=http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Turnip_'n_Tater_'n_Beetroot_Deeper'n'ever_Pie Which fantasy food is your favorite? Rainbow Confetti Fish Dogs Senzu Beans Deeper'n'Ever Turnip'n'Tater'n'Beetroot Pie Katnisslambstew.jpg|Katniss' Lamb Stew with Dried Plums (The Hunger Games)|link=http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Katniss_Everdeen Badicecream-nitrome.PNG|Bad Ice Cream (Nitrome)|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_cream_characters GameofThrones-direwolf.jpg|Direwolf Bread Scone (Game of Thrones)|link=http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Pie Mooncakes- growtopia.png|Mooncake (Growtopia)|link=http://growtopia.wikia.com/wiki/Mooncake Which fantasy food is your favorite? Lamb Stew with Dried Plums Bad Ice Cream Direwolf Bread Scone Mooncake Sandvich2-teamfortress.jpg|Sandvich (Team Fortress)|link=http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Sandvich Baconpancakes-adventuretime.jpg|Bacon Pancakes (Adventure Time)|link=http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Bacon_Pancakes PortalCake-HalfLife.jpg|Portal Cake (Half-Life)|link=http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Cake Adventuretime-Everything Burrito.jpg|Everything Burrito (Adventure Time)|link=http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Everything_burrito Which fantasy food is your favorite? Sandvich Bacon Pancakes Portal Cake Everything Burrito Avatar Fire Flakes.png|Flaming Fire Flakes (Avatar)|link=http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Flaming_fire_flakes Mississippiqueen.png|Mississippi Queen (Regular Show)|link=http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mississippi_Queen Avatar-FlameyOs.png|Flamey-Os Instant Noodles (Avatar)|link=http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Cuisine_in_the_World_of_Avatar#United_Republic_of_Nations Doodleberry-Wubbzy.jpg|Doodleberry (Wow! Wow! Wubzy!)|link=http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Doodleberry Which fantasy food is your favorite? Flaming Fire Flakes Mississippi Queen Flamey-Os Instant Noodles Doodleberry BravestWarriors- Smax.jpg|Moon Frosted Double Dolphin Smax (Bravest Warriors)|link=http://bravestwarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Moon-Frosted_Double_Dolphin_Smacks Ambrosia-percyJ.jpg|Ambrosia (Camp Half-Blood)|link=http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Ambrosia Greenarrowschili-DC.jpg|Green Arrow's Chili (DC)|link=http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow%27s_Chili Juggernog-CallofDuty.jpg|Juggernog (Call of Duty)|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernog Which fantasy food is your favorite? Moon Frosted Double Dolphin Smax Ambrosia Green Arrow's Chili Juggernog Krabby Patty-Spongebob.jpg|Krabby Patty (Spongebob)|link=http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Krabby_Patty Singing Birds Buns-doraemon.png|Singing Birds Buns (Doraemon)|link=http://doraemon.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Birds_Buns Coral Bits-spongebob.png|Coral Bits (Spongebob)|link=http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Coral_Bits Chujelly-zelda.png|Chu Jelly (Zelda)|link=http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Chu_Jelly Which fantasy food is your favorite? Krabby Patty Singing Birds Buns Coral Bits Chu Jelly FantasiaCake-FairyTail.jpg|Fantasia Cake (Fairy Tail)|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Cake_Shop_Owner Nukacola-fallout.jpg|Nuka Cola (Fallout)|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Nuka-Cola Jeezit-Family Guy.png|Jeez-Its (Family Guy)|link=http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Jeez-It Sugar_Bombs_by_jgahagan.jpg|Sugar Bombs (Fallout)|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Bomb Which fantasy food is your favorite? Fantasia Cake Nuka Cola Jeez-Its Sugar Bombs Sonic-chilidog.jpg|Chili Dog (Sonic)|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chili_dog Smiledip.png|Smile Dip (Gravity Falls)|link=http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_Dip Meap Carbonated Goulash phineasandgerb.jpg|Meap Carbonated Goulash (Phineas and Ferb)|link=http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Meap Pittcola-gravityfalls.png|Pitt Cola (Gravity Falls)|link=http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Pitt_Cola Which fantasy food is your favorite? Chili Dog Smile Dip Meap Carbonated Goulash Pitt Cola Goldenapple-minecraft.jpg|Golden Apple (Minecraft)|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Apple Chocolate-frog-HP.png|Chocolate Frog (Harry Potter)|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate_Frogs Poro-Snax-leagueoflegends.png|Poro-Snax (League of Legends)|link=http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poro-Snax Butterbeer.jpg|Butterbeer (Harry Potter)|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Butterbeer Which fantasy food is your favorite? Golden Apple Chocolate Frogs Poro-Snax Butterbeer ShroomSteak Mario.png|Shroom Steak (Mario)|link= Seasalticecream-kingdomhearts.jpg|Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts)|link=http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sea-salt_ice_cream Bar B Cubes-mixels.jpg|Bar B Cubes (Mixels)|link=http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Bar_B_Cubes Ramenichiraku-Naruto.png|Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto)|link=http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ramen_Ichiraku Which fantasy food is your favorite? Shroom Steak Sea Salt Ice Cream Bar B Cubes Ichiraku Ramen Cluckinbell-GTA.png|Cluckin' Bell Chicken (Grand Theft Auto)|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Cluckin'_Bell Energon-transformers.jpg|Energon (Transformers)|link=http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Energon_(fuel) Yahoosoda-angrybeavers.jpg|Yahoo Soda (Angry Beavers)|link=http://angrybeavers.wikia.com/wiki/Yahoo_soda Devildonuts-Simpsons.png|Devil Donuts (Simpsons)|link=http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Donuts Which fantasy food is your favorite? Cluckin' Bell Chicken Energon Yahoo Soda Devil Donuts WalkingDead-Chocopudding.jpg|Oversized Economy Chocolate Pudding (The Walking Dead)|link=http://walkingdead.wikia.com Slushie.glee.jpg|Slushie (Glee)|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Slushie Dale'sleg.png|Dale's Leg (The Walking Dead)|link=http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Dale_(Comic_Series) Greedymilk-warframe.jpg|Greedy Milk (Warframe)|link=http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/WARFRAME_Wiki Which fantasy food is your favorite? Oversized Economy Chocolate Pudding Slushie Dale's Leg Greedy Milk Marshmallowoftoxicloserdom-totaldrama.png|Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom (Total Drama)|link=http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Marshmallow_of_Toxic_Loserdom Trublood.jpg|Tru Blood (True Blood)|link=http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/Tru_Blood Wheatcakes-marvel.jpg|May Parker's Wheatcakes (Marvel)|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Glossary:Wheatcakes HeartOfTarg.jpg|Heart of Targ (Memory Alpha)|link=http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Heart_of_targ Which fantasy food is your favorite? Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom Tru Blood May Parker's Wheatcakes Heart of Targ Tardis Chocolate covered sugar bombs large.jpg|Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs (Calvin and Hobbes)|link=http://calvinandhobbes.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate_Frosted_Sugar_Bombs Tardis-fish-custard.jpg|Fish Fingers and Custard (Tardis)|link=http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Fish_custard Grilledcharlie.jpg|Grilled Charlie Sandwich (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia)|link=http://itsalwayssunny.wikia.com/wiki/Grilled_Charlie_Sandwich Greenapplesplat.png|Green Apple Splat (Detentionaire)|link=http://detentionaire.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Apple_Splat Which fantasy food is your favorite? Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs Fish Fingers and Custard Grilled Charlie Sandwich Green Apple Splat Come back for ROUND TWO on August 25. Read more about the bracket tournament and check out all of the rounds here! Category:Blog posts